Who Better to Talk To?
by Twerpentien
Summary: Pets are great.  They're easy to talk to, because they don't talk back and don't judge.  You can pretty much tell them anything, because you know your secrets will never get out.   So, what would happen if your pet wasn't really any normal little animal?
1. Commodore Puddles, you genius!

_**Who Better to Talk To?**_

**Prologue**

**Commodore Puddles, you genius!**

"Maybe I could, bah! That would never work. Or maybe I can, no… too expensive," a blue man rambled to himself in the large space he called his lair. He was currently sitting at his desk, which was covered to the brim with papers. He sighed, looking at the desk clock, he sank into his pile of papers. The digital reading told him it was nearly three in the morning. "What am I going to do about that Kim Possible? She's been a thorn in my side for far too long! Even when I think I've found her weakness, she finds some way of proving me wrong! Gah!"

A quiet whimpering made Dr. Drew Lipsky (more widely known as Dr. Drakken,) look down at the little pink poodle that was looking up at him with a worried look in his eyes. Drakken smiled and picked up the whimpering pet and set him in his lap, petting him gently.

"I know Commodore Puddles, I shouldn't be so stressed over this, but what can I do? I'm at a total loss right now. I can't think of anything, not that I'd ever admit that to anyone but you, my faithful pet," he stopped stroking the pink bundle as an idea came too him at last. He smiled like a little kid with a big secret. Looking down at his dog, his grin only grew wider. "You are the best pet ever! Now, to write this down, I need a pencil or-" the blue scientist looked down at Commodore Puddles again, and saw he had a pen between his teeth. "That'll do nicely, Puddles," he patted the dog's head and began to write vigorously. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

"Shego! You will never believe the plan I came up with last night!" Drakken cried as Shego, his sidekick and most trusted employee strode in, already looking as she wanted to go home. The green-skinned thief took her usual spot and began filing her gloves, waiting for him to begin. "However, instead of telling you right away, here's a list of things I need to you to get for me. Would you mind doing this for me?" he let the question hang as she looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. She took the paper, reading it, and shrugged. To her, it looked like his usual death ray items.

"Kay, doc. I can get this stuff pretty easy, but why aren't you going to tell me this plan right now?" she asked, knowing that she was either going to be waved off or given a vague answer.

He turned his back to her and began walking away, "Why would I want to spoil the surprise?"

She rolled her eyes, "I should have all this by the end of the week. See you later, Dr. D," and with that, the thief strode back out the doors she came from. Maybe she could get some extra time off if she got everything quickly enough.

As the doors made there classic 'whoosh' noise, Drakken went over to his computer. "Now, to see if DNAmy will give me a hand with my little plan," he quickly logged onto the InTerrorNet.

He was typing away for a full three hours.

***After a week's time***

"So, Amy," Dr. Drakken inquired the gap-toothed woman who was typing away on her laptop and fooling with wires simultaneously, "the effects of this machine will be completely reversible, right?"

DNAmy looked at him and giggled, "Of course, Drakky-wacky!" she told him. The man had already explained the situation to her after he had given Shego two weeks vacation. He claimed that she had earned the time off after stealing everything he needed in supposed record-time. She didn't argue with that and raced out as quickly as she could. Considering his latest scheme involved her quite extensively, she needed to be as far away as possible at the moment. DNAmy smiled as she thought about his plan yet again, she liked the idea, but not it's purpose. Although she was considered a villain, she wasn't truly evil. Yes, she stole and did things most people would never in million years attempt, but there was none of the maliciousness that other villains seemed to radiate while carrying out their nefarious deeds. After snapping another pair of wires in place, she leaped about in glee. "It's done! Now all we need is a test subject to make sure it works!"

"I'll handle that, Amy," Drakken said. He already had an idea on who to test this ray on.

* * *

"So, what do you want me to do again?" one of Drakken's henchman asked as he followed his boss down the corridor, completely unaware of what was in store for him.

The blue scientist grumbled, but did not answer. This particular lackey was a thorn in his side, and he considered firing him, but not before he got to use him to test one of his latest inventions. The red-clad man walking behind the mad scientist was not only lazy, but careless as well. He had actually ruined more of his inventions in one week than Kim Possible did in a whole month. If the test worked, he would simply have him changed back and fire him after Amy left. If it didn't work, well, then it wasn't much of a loss then now was it?

The door whooshed open and Drakken suddenly took the lead. His soon-to-be-fired employee plodded along lazily. DNAmy didn't like the look of the man Drakky-poo had brought in, all the better for testing.

The blue scientist and the female scientist both directed the man to the large machine, its tower giving off serious amounts of electricity. The tubby scientist adjusted her glasses and pushed the red-clad fool into the strange, sphere-like holding cell. She then raced over to the oversized power switch, which was more like a lever to be honest, and yanked it down. The electricity from the towers intensified as the low hum the machine had previously been giving off turned into an astonishing whirr. After about ten seconds the machine made a ding and the doors opened, smoke escaping the cell and filling the room. It dissipated quickly and the two found a basset hound standing in the cell instead of the lacky.

"A dog?" Drakken, although intrigued, wasn't expecting a dog, just the opposite in fact.

DNAmy giggled, "Yeah, funny thing about that. You see, I put every dog and cat breed into the machine, and it changes you into either a cat or dog, and a specific breed of said animal depending on their personality. You're little worker over was turned into a basset hound. Isn't he cute?" she cooed the last sentence, picking up the poor, confused creature.

"Hmmmm… Very interesting. Now for the next part," he approached the dog, "Gregg, bark once if you can understand me, twice if not."

Gregg barked once.

"You understand what I'm saying?"

Gregg barked again.

"Good, good… Now to see if the effects are reversible," he took the poor henchman and threw him back into the holding cell. He grabbed the lever and pulled on it, the machine repeated it's process and puffed out the same amount of smoke as last time, and out came Gregg, completely unharmed. "Success! How wonderful!" Drakken stated in glee, part one of his plan was complete, now, what was probably the most dangerous part of his plan could begin.

"So, do I get a raise?" Gregg asked while Drakken was celebrating.

"Actually, Gregg, you're fired."

Gregg, although upset by this, had no time to react properly to the news, as he was grabbed by to other henchmen to be escorted out of the building. Good riddance, they thought.

After several moments of silence, Drakken looked over to Amy, "So, why does your machine give off so much smoke like that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh! It makes everything much more suspenseful and dramatic! Don't you think?"

Drakken stood in silence, unsure of how to reply to the statement.


	2. It's perfectly safe!

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own these characters. Disney does.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**It's perfectly safe!**

"Dr. D, I'm back!" Shego yelled as she walked into the lair.

Drakken had actually come up to meet her, "Ah, Shego, well rested I hope?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, actually. The vacation was pretty nice."

"That's good to hear, I suppose you're ready to find out what my big, evil scheme is this time?" he nearly pleaded, her being curious might help the plan moved forward faster.

Shego shrugged again, she didn't really want to listen to him rant right after coming back from relaxing, but it wasn't going to kill her and he had been pretty nice. Actually, he'd been a lot nicer than usual. Something told her that wasn't a good thing. "Doc, this new plan of yours doesn't involve any cloning, does it? Because I've got a contract that clearly states-"

"Shego, there is no cloning involved in my latest scheme, I only need one of you," the blue man tried to assure her.

"But I'm a part of this plan, aren't I?" she inquired, knowing that this was not going to end to her liking.

"Uh, yes, it does. Quite a bit really."

She sighed, "What do I have to do?" she was hoping it wouldn't end with her in some ridiculous costume or worse.

Drakken began walking away, motioning for Shego to follow him.

"_This is not going to end well for me…"_ she thought as she followed her boss down the corridors.

"BEHOLD! My latest invention!" the crazy blue scientist bellowed as he threw his hands up while he stood in front of the still unnamed machine. He cackled obnoxiously while the green thief merely rolled her eyes. Whatever it was, it most likely was going to backfire in some explosive way.

"And, what does it do?" she decided to entertain him with mock interest.

Drakken grinned, maybe this could work out after all, "The most astounding thing, it'll let you walk right up to Kim Possible and she won't even know it's you!"

"So, it's some sort of disguise machine?" she inquired, still not all that interested, "what if she decides to scan me with her little watch thing?"

"Not even a scan will get you busted, Shego! In fact, I have a good feeling that she won't even think about scanning you if this plan works out like I'm hoping it will," he boasted.

"Hoping?" she balked, her boss was one who boasted about supposed fool-proof plans, now he was taking risks? Something bad was _definitely _about to happen.

"Well, if you'll just step into the machine over here," he noticed the look she was giving him, "I can assure you Shego, it's perfectly safe! I've tested it already even!"

The thief hesitated, it had been tested, but he didn't say whether or not the test had gone well.

"I'm willing to triple your pay for the next three months," the blue man offered, he was probably playing his best card, but he needed her to agree quickly.

"Triple? Ugh, fine," she gave in, triple pay for three months? He was either desperate or he was completely sure of what he could do.

"Perfect! Now, just step in here," he directed her to the spherical holding cell. Once she was securely inside, Drakken pulled the lever and the machine roared to life, creating immense bright flashes of electricity around the tower. The machine dinged after a few more seconds and the doors opened again, letting out the dramatic amounts of smoke as DNAmy had said. "Shego!" Drakken let out a spasm of coughs, "Shego! Can you hear me?"

The blue scientist heard something that sounded like meowing, turning toward the noise and found a rather angry looking cat. His first thought was that he shouldn't underestimate Shego, even in this form. Drakken looked at the monitor that DNAmy had installed for him, being that he wasn't an expert in either cat or dog breeds, the machine told him what breed the last user of the machine was. It was irrelevant, but hey, he was curious. Looking over at the screen, he saw that she was a mixed between a Siberian and a Russian blue cat. He then looked down at his sidekick, seeing that the smoke had cleared. Both breeds seemed to represent themselves in her form, the Siberian's long fur and the Russian Blue's sleek body type being the most apparent. She was all black except for a face marking that went down the neck, her left forepaw, her right back leg halfway up, and the tip of her tail was also not black. The color of these markings was strikingly close to her own human skin tone. The fur itself carried it's own greenish tint.

Shego's emerald eyes were blazing with rage up at her employer. She was ready to claw his eyes out! Which honestly wasn't much different than when she was a human. Go figure.

"Now, now, Shego… Take it easy. You haven't even heard my plan yet," Drakken started, gulping as he watch his sidekicks fur stand on end as she bristled in anger. He took a deep breath, "I am still paying you triple for those three months whether this plan works or not. Now, are you willing to listen?"

The cat-burglar sheathed her claws and sat waiting for an explanation with her tail wrapped over her front paws. Her gaze was still burning a pair of holes in the cerulean man's face, but it would be as calm as she could get in this situation.

He sighed, she had such a temper, but she was his most loyal employee and that's what counted for him, "Whether you know this or not, Kim Possible is attending Middleton University for college. However, she's not staying on campus, but in an apartment not far away, and this apartment allows small pets. Now for the part where you," he waved his hand to her, "looking like this comes in."

"_If you wanted me to steal something, I could done it without looking like this," _she huffed in her head.

"You can't steal what I'm after, Shego," Drakken sighed.

The thief looked at him, she knew she hadn't spoken a word, so had he read her mind? No, he couldn't have possibly done that, and even if it was possible, he wouldn't, right?

"I was talking with Commodore Puddles almost a month ago when I came up with this plan. You see Shego, pets are very easy to talk to, you can pour your heart out in front of them and they'll still love you unconditionally. I know this because I did the very same thing with my beloved dog. Shego! Stop laughing! I'm getting to my point," he watched his sidekick roll her eyes before he continued, "anyway, if we want to find Kim Possible's weakness, we need to know her secrets."

Shego looked down in thought for a moment, them brought her head up slowly. Her eyes widened in realization to what he was getting at. He wanted her to go find Kim's apartment, get the redhead to talk to her, and bam, she'd know everything! Not to mention, she could get some juicy dirt on her nemesis as well. Bonus!

"Oh, and this machine, -if you were wondering- turns people into animals based on their personality and physical traits. Somehow, I ended up as a little blue Chihuahua, can't see how…"

The thief couldn't contain herself, inside her head she was laughing hysterically at how well Drakken's own transformation fit him. Outside of her mind, she was rolling around on the lab floor, mewling every few seconds.

"Anyway, that's why you look the way you do, your brain wasn't altered in any serious way, so I'm sure you've figured everything out. Now, if you can infiltrate Possible's apartment, or get access to a computer with internet, you can email me your progress and let me know what you find out. I understand this could be difficult, even for you, so I'll just have to be patient this time."

Shego couldn't help but stare. Drakken? Patient? That never happened, ever.

"Come along, Shego. We have a bit of a drive ahead of us, but before we leave," he turned back and looked at the small cat that is his most trusted employee, "are you sure you want to do this? You may be gone for a very long time."

She thought about that, she was not only going to be stuck in this ridiculous form, but also spend a heck of a lot of time with her arch foe. Okay, she was really Drakken's arch foe, but he didn't have to constantly go toe-to-toe with her. But, she would also get to be a lazy pet, so, it was like an even longer vacation for her. How bad could it honestly be? After several minutes, she looked up at her boss, a spark of determination in her eyes as she seemed to be grinning at him, and nodded. She wasn't about to let him down.

Drakken couldn't help but smile as he bent down and rubbed Shego's head. She snarled at him when he did that, which made him chuckle. "Better get used to it, Shego. You'll probably have that happening to you quite a bit now."

He watched as she followed behind, growling and not looking his way. He shook his head and kept walking. Once they were at the hovercraft, they would begin their fairly long trip to Middleton and they most likely would not see each other for weeks if not months.

That trip was a rather quiet one.


	3. It's not a hacky sack!

Disclaimer: Pretty sure I still don't own the famous characters here...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**That is not a hacky sack!**

"Ah, here we are," Drakken said as he land his hovercraft a safe distance away from the campus. Amongst the still lush trees he and Shego peered out, trying to find their target. Easier said than done; there were too many people to find Kim Possible fast enough. "Okay, Shego, the rest is up to you," the blue man said as he began 'sneaking' away. He made about as much noise as a drunk dog when he tried to be sneaky.

The thief shook her head, he could be such a buffoon sometimes. Maybe even worse than Kim's buffoon. _"Sometimes I wonder why I stick around…"_ she thought as she padded out of the brush and into the main part of the campus. Looking around the beige buildings with large windows, she still couldn't even catch a glimpse of what could be her arch foe. It was noisy too, maybe she should wait till classes started. Oh well, Shego knew it wasn't going to be easy to find Kim. _"Maybe she'll just find me like she always does," _she mused, continuing on through the crowd.

Shego climbed a tree and watch the mass of people diminish as classes started. Still no sign of the red head. Maybe she should just catch a nap while it was quiet. After all, Drakken said he was going to be patient this time, she had all the time in the world. She let her eyelids droop and was asleep within minutes. Too bad she missed the parachuting figure that had dropped in about an hour later.

* * *

"Girl! I can not believe you got this for me!" Monique half-shrieked as she examined the many yards of fabric in her arms.

"It was no big. The people of China were happy to spare some of their best silk as a thanks for saving a few villages from a deadly avalanche," Kim smiled back at her friend, who was taking her generals at Middleton University before moving to Manhattan to get her major in fashion.

Monique continued to go on and on about how the teen hero should start charging people and getting nice things like this all the time. Kim was only half-listening, nodding and smiling in all the right places. It was the last sentences that caught her attention.

"But really, you're working yourself too hard, you know that right? I mean, everyone's got a hobby, and you don't even know what you plan to major in! And you've been single ever sense Ron left for Tokyo…"

Kim flinched, she had broken up with Ron when he had decided to go to a culinary school in Japan. At that distance, maintaining a relationship would be impossible, even for a Possible. They were still best friends, and managing to make it to missions at relatively the same time, thanks to Wade. Ron was also a big hit in Japan (or so Kim was told,) and he was getting his own rides to places. Something that had baffled the red head at first. Last she heard, Ron was dating a girl in Japan by the name of Yori, and Kim couldn't be happier for her friend.

"…Not to mention the fact that you're still single," the African-American interrupted Kim's thoughts.

"So? I don't need any more distractions with college. Especially since I've maxed out the possible credits," she spoke defensively, she didn't enjoy the fact that Monique like to point out that she was single at every open opportunity. For Pete's sake she was single too! But, maybe it was the fact Kim wasn't bothering to look was where the problem lay.

"Fair point. But you need a way to wind down after a hard day's work. Maybe get a pet or something," the silk-carrying girl suggested, hey, if she didn't want a guy, maybe a little critter would help. "You've been stressing for awhile now, and even you have your limits."

Kim sighed, there was no getting out of that one, mostly because it was true, "Alright, Mo. I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Shego yawned and opened her eyes. Still maintaining perfect balance on the tree branch, she stretched and looked to the sky. Twilight had set in, and most of the students had either gone to their dorms or other accommodation. _"Well, guess I'm not finding Kimmie today. Maybe tomorrow_," she figured since people seemed to disappearing and the thin crowd still showed no sign of the red head. Leaping down with her usual grace, she wandered off to hopefully find something to eat.

Although she hadn't had much luck finding something a person would eat, there was plenty of things in the trash cans that were perfectly fine for feline consumption.

So, she went hungry that night.

* * *

The next morning wasn't looking to be any more promising. The same large crowd, the same stupid people, same ugly buildings. Shego sighed, this wasn't going to get any better from the looks of it. The cat burglar thought about looking for the apartment instead, and decided she would do so if the red headed pest wasn't found today.

"Hey, guys! Check out this cat!" someone had shouted above the noise coming from the sea of people.

"Dude, is that cat, like, green?" another voice chimed in.

"Nah, you're trippin' again, pal," and a third joined the idiot chorus.

Shego suddenly found herself being picked up by the second speaker, a young male wearing and orange tie-dye t-shirt and baggy long shorts. His messy shoulder length hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. "Dude, I'm telling you. This cat has green fur!" he said, his grip on the scruff of the cat's neck firm, but gentle.

"And I'm telling you, you're high. Cats aren't green, it's just not natural," idiot number three said, looking at the creature in his friend's hand with mild interest. His beaten jeans riddled with holes, swayed in the slight breeze that was picking up. Unconsciously, he wrapped the leather jacket he was wearing around himself tighter.

The first one spoke again, "So, you think anyone owns this thing?"

Shego growled at them.

"I'll take that as a 'no,' any rejections?" the first asked his friends. He had a t-shirt with a keyblade on it, his black jeans worn to holes at the knees.

The other two shook their heads, smiles dancing across their faces.

"_Wonder why I suddenly have the feeling I should have waited for Drakken to offer me more money for this?" _Shego deadpanned in her mind. Her question was answered almost immediately as she was hurled to the ground. Dazed, she didn't have time to react as a foot slammed into her side, sending her flying. She was met with foot after foot, the trio treating her like a soccer ball. This continued on for some time, actually taking this disgusting behavior out to the streets. Every few kicks, Shego could get a good amount of scratching done on the current foot, and few times even the next one.

A familiar voice waltzed through Shego's ears.

"What do you three think you're doing?" an outraged red head came up to them, green eyes glared daggers.

"Hey, calm down. We're just playing with it," the boy with the pony-tail said. His comrades nodded in agreement.

"Does this cat even belong to you?" she fumed, utterly furious at how calm the three were being about how cruel the were to the poor creature at their feet. She watched them shake their heads. "Well then," she picked up the beaten cat and cradled it in her arms gently, "I suppose I'll just have to find the poor thing's owner myself."

The trio watched the red head walk away, disappointed their source of entertainment had been taken from them, but maybe it was for the best. They looked down at their feet and legs, they were covered in bleeding scratches. Most of them looked like they were going to be infected if they weren't looked at soon.

Yeah, it was for the best, they agreed.


	4. Infiltration successful

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Infiltration successful.**

Kim looked over at the sleeping form on her bed. The black cat's matted fur stood out in every direction one could think of, and them some. Nothing was broken on the poor creature, but the red head could bet she was going to be sore later.

"Wonder where your owner is," Kim mumbled as she tried to smooth out the fur on the top of the cat's head.

Shego began to stir and looked at Kim dozily. _"Saved by my worst enemy. How will I ever live this down?"_ she wondered, letting her eyelids cover her emerald orbs once more.

The heroine couldn't put her finger on it, but to her, the cat she was petting seemed very familiar to her. She was pretty sure she'd never seen this particular cat before, but maybe she just didn't remember. Maybe she should take Monique's advice and just keep the cat as a pet. But first she had to make sure that the cat wasn't owned by anyone, then she could think it over.

Leaving the cat to rest, she went to start the homework she was behind in, thanks to that mission in China, she would be up late tonight.

* * *

Shego yawned and raised her head, the pitch darkness told her it was pretty late at night. Grimacing as she stretched, she swore if she ever saw those three idiots she'd get them good, cat or not. Glancing around, she tried to figure out where she was. Someone's apartment it looked like, it was strangely clean. She was almost positive she was in Kim's home, she had seen the red head earlier, heck, she had been _carried_ here by her rival. Nothing could be more degrading to her than having to be saved, especially when she was being saved by people she could have destroyed under better circumstances. Deciding to test if her arch foe really was here, Shego meowed rather loudly.

"Is that you, kitty?" Kim asked as she walked into the room.

"_Doy, Pumpkin. Do you have friends that meow or something?" _

"Good, you're awake. You feeling alright?" Kim questioned, sitting by Shego and gently rubbing her back.

The thief looked up at her with a flat expression, _"Do you honestly think I could answer that, even if I wanted to?"_

"Right, sorry. You hungry?" the red head got off the bed as she finished her question, heading toward the door again, stopping to see if the sore animal would follow.

"_Do all people talk to animals like this or am I just that unlucky?"_ Shego couldn't help but wonder as she leaped off the bed to follow Kim.

She smiled as she watched the black and cream colored cat fall in step behind her.

The two strode into the kitchen, where Kim pulled out a can of chicken and cracked it open. Shego stared at it for a second after it had been put in a bowl and placed in front of her. She was honestly expecting fish. She wasted no time in devouring the bowl's contents, causing Kim to giggle.

The thief decided to just this once let it slide, getting caught was not on her list of priorities. She was still trying to swallow her embarrassment when her felt herself being picked up. Kim held her tenderly as she picked up the empty dish and them walked over to the couch. She lay down quietly, letting Shego drop onto her chest. The red head ran her hand down the cat thief's back for a few minutes before speaking, "You know, I checked whether or not there was a missing cat of you description within a hundred mile radius and nothing came up. You a stray?"

"_Close enough,"_ Shego thought, man, Drakken was right when he said she would have to get used to all this bodily contact. It was starting to bug her a little.

Kim yawned, "I think I'm gonna take a friend's advice and let you stick around for awhile. Who knows? Not being alone all the time here might be good for me," she mused.

Shego could not believe how chatty her foe was being with her. Maybe her boss may have been on to something when he started thinking up this plan after all.

"But if I'm going to keep you, you need a name now, don't you?" Kim continued to pet the fur-covered mammal that was growing more and more agitated with each stroke that ran down her back.

She simply could not take it any more and leapt off of Kim and gracefully landed on the floor. She started back for Kim's bedroom to go curl up in the sheets and wait for morning.

"Shego."

The cat stopped in her tracks, unsure of whether to look at the red head or keep walking, better yet, try to make a brake for it.

She just stayed where she was, not moving as she heard footsteps making their way toward her. Again she felt herself being picked up. It took a great amount of her willpower to suppress the growl she could feel rumbling in her throat.

"You remind me so much of my arch foe, weird, huh?"

"_Not as weird as you think Princess,"_ the cat burglar thought.

The red head gave her a closer look, "I think it's that green tint in your fur. Or maybe your eyes," she spoke her thoughts in near whispers. "I think I'm just going to call you Shego, okay?"

Shego just mewed.

"Alright, that taken care of, I think it's time for bed. Don't you?"

"_That does it! When I get back, Drakken is doubling my vacation time, my salary, AND I'm making him take a vow of silence for a month! No! Two months!"_ she thought maliciously as Kim continued to coo at her.

The young heroine set Shego down while she got ready for bed. The cat took the opportunity to get a better look around. Like she saw before, it was slightly cluttered, but still fairly clean. Considering Kim was a college student, the fact that the cat thief could see the floor and half the desk space was rather remarkable. She should probably look through the papers later, maybe she'd find a diary. Then she spied something that really caught her attention.

Kim was tightly clutching a Pandaroo Cuddlebuddy in her sleep.

"_Oh my… She sleeps with a Cuddlebuddy! This is just too rich! I can't wait to use that the next time we fight!" _she purred, stifling a laugh as she did so.

The red head shifted slightly in her sleep, hugging the plush toy tighter. She mumbled something incoherent before things became quiet once more.

Shego opted to sleep in the nearby beanbag since it seemed like her rival wouldn't be a still sleeper. She wasted no time in curling up within malleable chair and getting comfortable. Her mission was not only looking like it was going to work, but it seemed like she'd be able to dig up some really, _really_ embarrassing secrets if she hung around Kim long enough. With such thoughts in her head, she found rest quite easily.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Drakken's lair…_

Papers were thrown about everywhere, the small office where the blue scientist kept his ideas for plans of world domination was in complete disarray.

Drakken was up late, pacing around the puny area, clutching a teddy bear that had the same facial scar as it's owner. He kept an even rhythm in his step, constantly looking at his desk computer. It may have only been three days, but he was worried. Shego was a professional, she should have contacted him by now. Maybe she was just held up. Maybe Kim Possible didn't own a computer, with that little toy her tech nerd had given her, it was a possibility. Then he started thinking about worse case scenarios.

"_What if she wasn't looking and got hit by a truck? Or, maybe she was climbing a tree and fell. What if she was attacked by a vicious pack of dogs? What if that little hero found out it was Shego, despite my machine's FLAWLESS design. She could be in prison, or -more appropriate for her current state- the pound!" _his thoughts became worse and worse the longer he paced. Finally, taking a deep breath, he stopped. "It's just like I said, she's a professional, and she knows what she's doing, I just have to be patient."

"You've got mail," his computer chimed.

Drakken was in front of the screen in a heartbeat, he had received an email from his mother, telling him to go to bed.

The blue man scowled, what's his mother doing up so late? Ah well, he should be sleeping anyway, lack of sleep makes planning evil deeds a challenge.

All he could do was wait and hope she was safe.


	5. Adjusting

Disclaimer: Ya know, people who use fanfiction tend not to own the famous characters, what makes you think I'm any different? Oh yeah, I don't own Facebook either.

Warning: There are Minnesota cracks in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Adjusting**

"_Okay, four days of this and the best I have is that Kim sleeps with a Cuddlebuddy. Ugh, if only she didn't come back so frequently," _Shego was alone at the moment, Kim had just sped off to class. For some reason, she kept specific books for her classes in the apartment, and would race back to get them, then leave the same way. Actually, it was one of the ways Kim tried to work out. Shego saw it as pure lunacy. It was a five-mile round trip, and she was trying to do this within a twenty minute time frame, how could the little heroine keep up such a pace?

The thief's inability to find more dirt was added to the fact that she was basically ignored by her rival when she was in her home. Sure, she checked the water and food bowls and filled them as needed, but the lack of attention proved irritating. She also didn't have a wide enough time period to try and crack Kimmie's computer password so she could email Drakken her progress, or lack there of. She may be forced to take drastic measures…

"Ugh, why do all teachers act like they're your _only_ teacher when assigning homework?" Kim grumbled as she walked in the door. She was met by a mewling cat at her feet. "Oh? Hey, Shego," Kim reached down to pat the suddenly vocal feline. She looked over to see if she was out of food or water, which she wasn't. In fact, Shego almost never had an empty food dish, but a full one. Maybe she doesn't like the dry stuff. "What do you want?" the red head asked, seeing her pet's needs met. She never seemed to want attention before, so Kim had ruled that out before she could even think of it. She instead walked over to her desk and pulled out her math homework.

Shego responded by leaping up onto the desk and laying on top of the pile of papers, continuing you meow obnoxiously.

"Not now, Shego," the heroine sighed, she had too much work to do right now.

The green thief did stand up and leave the papers only to hop onto her rival's hunched back and sit on her shoulders.

Kim laughed, she couldn't help it. Her cat's antics were just bizarre, but not completely out of the ordinary. She's had missions from rich, lonely people about missing pets. She could even remember a cat from a rich woman that would jump on her back and sit on her shoulders at every chance it could get.

Shego, satisfied with the fact she wasn't going to be thrown off by her nemesis, sat there and waited for Kim to get bored and start talking to or playing with her to procrastinate.

Those plans were shattered when the heroine's watched started beeping in an all too familiar chime. "What's the sitch Wade?" she brought her wrist up to her face.

"Hey Kim, got a hit on your site. Seems like a rich family lost their pet peacock while vacationing in northern Minnesota. They're really worried and were hoping you could find it for them. Kim, you know you got a cat on shoulder… right?" Wade asked, still typing away at his keyboard while he looked at the somewhat strange scene.

"Oh, right. Yeah, she's my cat," she informed her tech guru.

"Alright, well… Ron isn't going with you on this mission, but Monique volunteered to go. She said something along the lines of it would be easy to spot a bright blue bird in a bunch of snow," Wade informed her.

Kim giggled, "She does know that it doesn't snow all year round in Minnesota, right?"

Her tech friend shrugged, "She'll be there in a few, as will your ride. See ya later!"

As the connection was cut, Kim groaned, she did not have time to go out on a mission, quite frankly, neither did Mo.

Shego left Kim's shoulders as she rose to change into her mission gear. A mission should keep Kim away for a little while, guaranteed. Maybe now she could finally get an email to Drakken, the poor blue dolt must be pulling his hair out with impatience by now.

The red head answered the door several minutes later, letting Monique inside. She had a rather heavy coat on that would leave most people questioning her sanity, the hat and gloves she had on only made it worse. Kim shook her head and told her to take the coat off, telling her it was not going to be that cold. The African-American girl complied, then spied a pair of curious eyes peeking around the corner.

"Looks like someone took my advice," she stated, walking over to small creature who had just ducked back behind the corner.

"Yeah, I did. Her name is Shego," Kim said, watching her friend follow her pet.

Shego had no interest in other people handling her, Kim was bad enough as it was. Still the other girl continued to pursue her. She had to think of some way to get this chick to leave her alone. She darted off back to Kim and hid behind her. How humiliating, she thought, hiding behind her foe like a frightened child. Still it would get this current irritation off her back, a high price, but barely worth it.

"Uh, Kim. Is your cat okay?" the aspiring fashion designer asked, seeing it hide behind her friend.

Kim picked up the shivering bundle, "She must be scared of other people, poor thing."

In truth, Shego was actually bristling and shaking with rage, this had to be an all time low. The only thing that could possibly be worse for her were her hero days when she had to work with her idiot brothers.

"Care to explain as to why she would be?"

Kim sighed, "I kinda picked her up off the street from some guys who were abusing her. They were kicking her around like, like a hacky sack! So, I took her in, and… I don't know Mo."

"Girl, she just likes you because you helped her and now feed her. Trust me, she'll warm up to other people eventually," Monique tried to assure her friend, who wasn't looking totally convinced. So, she decided to change the course of the conversation, "Did you say you named it Shego?"

"Hm? Yeah, I did. She kinda reminds me of Shego, mostly 'cause she's got this green tint in her fur, see?" Kim rubbed Shego's back so her fur would catch the light in a way the tint would show.

"Whoa, that's a little weird. Maybe it just some hair dye? Some people like to dye their pet's fur," Monique stopped the red head before she could ask her question, "poodles have got it rough, let me tell you."

Shego mewled and pawed at Kim's face, "What? Oh, the mission. Come on, Mo. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to our studies."

"Why do you think I volunteered to come with you in the first place, girl?"

The heroine rolled her eyes and set Shego down, then was out the door in a flash.

The green hued cat waited about five minutes until she was sure her owner was gone before heading over to the computer and trying once more to crack the password to log on. She'd tried several of the dumb ones, like 'Kim,' 'Kimberly,' and 'Cuddlebuddy.' Although, there was one she hadn't tried…

She typed in 'pandaroo' and the screen finally changed to a desktop. She began to work as fast as possible, being a cat meant her typing speed had been reduced drastically, another reason as to why getting an email to Drakken was such a chore. It had literally been reduced to ten words a minute. Getting into her own email was not a problem. So she sent her email about her lack of progress and explained why she hadn't been able to get a hold of him sooner. She also stated that she would send another email when she had found a real weakness, so it could be quite some time.

Shego deleted her history and shut the computer down. She had failed to mention Kim's pandaroo secret. Why? It was irrelevant as far as she was concerned. Drakken wouldn't be able to beat her arch foe with a Cuddlebuddy. Besides, she wanted to save that for when she and the redheaded heroine finally got to fight again. She could just imagine the look on her face.

With everything done, she had nothing better to do but laze around until Kimmie came back. Then she would just bug her to no end and hopefully get her talking. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as it had been over the first few days. After all, it seemed like Kim wasn't going to get rid of her, so she could start acting out a little, just to torture the redhead.

The thief strode back into her foe's room and curled up in the beanbag she was growing used to sleeping in. Turns out giant beanbags were extremely comfortable for her, something she'd have to remember for herself after this whole mess. Yawning, she let herself drift into a light sleep, alert for when little Kimmie came back.

* * *

_Around the same time in Drakken's office…_

"Finally! After a week of waiting…" Drakken read through the email, "she has nothing to report. Can't say I'm surprised." His mumbling was interrupted by a familiar whining noise, "Yes, Commodore Puddles, we're going on that walk I promised. One more minute," Drakken checked his Facebook quick and led his beloved dog out on a leash. The pink poodle was getting more walks than usual, and more time with his master in general. Was he going to complain? No, good pets are always there for their masters, and he liked to think of himself as a pretty good pet. He may as well enjoy the time while it lasted, he knew when Shego came back he would have a lot less time to spend with his blue owner.


	6. Sick day

Disclaimer: As you all know by now, I don't own these characters.

I'm borrowing them like everyone else here does.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Sick day**

Okay, so it had been that cold up in Minnesota. The area had been in the middle of a cold snap and, consequently, both girls had been underdressed for the occasion. Kim had actually managed to give herself a cold, along with Monique. Both girls were excused from homework for the time being. It was going to come back to haunt them later, though. It would just mean more work later. Monique thought it was totally worth it, she could work on some personal projects she'd been dying to do. While Kim on the other hand…

* * *

"Shego… Go away. That's not funny," the redhead moaned for what felt like the fiftieth time, although it was probably close to that number. Shego had been poking and prodding at the sleepy, snifflely redhead for well over two hours. Every time Kim was about to nod off, her cat would disturb her sleep.

The cat burglar had thoroughly enjoyed torturing her captor, she had found several places where little Kimmie was incredibly ticklish, something she couldn't wait to exploit during her next match with her rival.

The familiar chime of the Kimmunicator went off, and the ever loyal Shego went to fetch it for Kim almost immediately. Setting it down in the redhead's hand, the heroine moaned and answered grudgingly. "Sitch me, Wade," she groaned.

"Cold still in full swing?" the younger face on the screen asked.

Kim nodded, and started a coughing fit, "What's the sitch?"

Wade shook his head, "Nuh-uh, Kim. You're on bed rest for a few days until you're better. At least you'll have your little friend to keep you company."

"I wouldn't call her company right now…"

The tech boy laughed, "You did name her Shego. Maybe she just wants some attention, or food. You never know. Get better, Kim!"

The redhead nodded again, put the Kimmunicator on the nightstand, and pulled Shego a little closer to herself. The cat seemed to shrug, as if bored with pestering her master. Kim dismissed it as the cold getting the better of her, and actually managed to get some rest.

The redhead woke up in the early evening. She looked down and saw that Shego hadn't left her side, bringing a smile to her face. She scratched her pet's side and the smaller creature looked up to face Kim intently. The smile already dancing on the heroine's face only grew brighter, what a loyal little companion she had. "Why don't we watch the news for a little bit?" she rhetorically asked her cat, finishing the question with a sneeze.

Shego rolled her eyes, she didn't really care. Watching the news was depressing to her most of the time anyway. The only good news that ever seemed to be on was when Kim made the news about saving the day. Everything else: if it wasn't a murder it was suicide, if not a robbery a shooting, and so on, and so on. The green tinted cat didn't have much a choice in the matter anyway as she was picked up and whisked away by the sickly redhead.

Kim decided as long as she was up, she would feed her faithful cat. After all, just because she wasn't eating didn't mean her pet wasn't famished. She pulled out a can of tuna, drained it, and scraped it into the cat bowl. She hadn't been buying the cat food after she found out what was really put in it, and had been alternating between browned hamburger, fish, and canned chicken. The diet seemed to be working due to the fact that Shego was bothering to eat it. She would not touch the generic cat food Kim had bought unless she was going to pass out from hunger. Okay, her will wasn't that strong willed, but you get the point.

Shego ate without complaint, getting used to the pet lifestyle and thankful that Kim quit with the pet food. Nearly two weeks may have not been a long time to start adjusting, but at least it was an easy life for Shego, sleeping almost all day, rifling through a few of Kim's things she'd know she'd be able to put back as she found them, and pestering the redhead relentlessly. Then there was the fact that she didn't have to listen to any rants from Dr. D as long as she was here, which was pretty nice. She decided to join her foe on the couch and at least see what's going on in the world right now, it couldn't hurt.

Kim turned on the TV and laid down on the couch, letting her emerald-eyed companion curl up right beside her. She smiled, thinking she had a pretty good cat for it to be so affectionate. The news anchor droned on about a murder in the next town. He didn't sound like he cared all that much, then went on to car crashes and other depressing things, so the ill heroine changed the channel, finding a celebrity gossip show instead. The pair watched the show in moderate quiet, Kim coughing or sneezing every so often. Shego had actually brought tissues from Kim's bedroom to the stuffed girl in an attempt to get her to stop making all the gross sniffing noises. Kim had taken it as a gesture of concern and kindness, praising the green feline as a very intelligent kitty. As the two watched, the sickly redhead began feeling extremely drowsy. She nodded off not a half-hour later.

Shego decided to take the opportunity to hack Kimmie's computer and check her emails, better now while she was sleeping than waiting for the redhead to get home and get a mission. After typing in the password and logging on, she deleted all of her junk mail and looked for an update from good ol' Dr. D. Truth be told, even though she didn't have to listen to his ranting, he still liked to rant, even if she had to read it instead. He had ideas for new doom's day devices, diabolical schemes, and then went on to ask about how she was doing as a pet. Shego smiled as she read through the part about her. It seemed her employer expressed genuine concern when it came to her. Although neither were sure who was the older one between the two (neither had asked, nor really wanted to know), but it was apparent that he looked up to Shego like a younger brother would look to a big sister for guidance. It seemed a sad day when one blue fool was actually better than her own flesh and blood blue fool. Drakken always ended the emails he sent to her after her 'infiltration' of her arch foe's home with, "Hope you're doing well, and be safe."

She sighed and logged off, deleting her history and shutting down the computer. The green cat decided to go and wake her rival so she could get some better rest in her bed, unlike she would on the couch.

Kim awoke to something prodding her face, she could already guess it was Shego since the annoying ball of fur had done the same thing hours ago. She got up slowly and stretched, yawning as she did so. She watched her feline friend begin walking towards her bedroom, stopping before the hallway, turning back, and meowing loudly. "I got it. Give me a minute," she pled, yawning again. Shego stayed rooted in place until Kim was right behind her. Both went to Kim's room, Shego curling up on the beanbag chair, and Kim sliding quietly into her bed, cuddling up with her pandaroo. The jade tinted thief thought that it was simply hilarious that someone of Kim's age would still be sleeping with a stuffed animal, and a Cuddlebuddy no less! Maybe she should hide the dumb thing one night and see how bent out of shape poor little Kim would get.

Both females completely contented found sleep easily.

* * *

The next few days offered more of the same, Kim stayed in bed almost all day, and Shego didn't leave her side often. She hadn't even checked her emails since a few days back. She was waiting for Kim to talk, spill a secret of some sort. She didn't seem to be getting anywhere with that though, maybe she should wait until Kimmie was back to one hundred percent. She also had intentions to hide that silly pandaroo plush after the redhead was better as well. She wanted to make sure to stress her out at all the right times. College could be a very stressful time, and she simply did not need Kim having an episode or a breakdown over a stress overload.

Shego shook her head and snuggled up closer to the sleeping heroine. She felt that she should at least let Kim make it through this year's courses. She didn't not need to make it any worse than it was. The redhead would crack eventually and then she could pour her heart and soul out to her little cat. Yep, that was it.


	7. Christmas break part I

**Chapter Six**

**Christmas break part I**

Oh man… nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could be worse than this! Shego wanted to scream animal abuse, too bad she could form English words at the moment. She would have if she'd been able too. This was torture!

The green-furred feline growled again from inside her pet carrier. She was going to Kim's family's house for a good part of Christmas vacation. She was going to have to spend time around Kim's family for it too. The only thing that could make it worse was…

"_No! Don't _even _think about it! You'll jinx yourself,"_ the cat frantically thought. It seemed that the redhead was all smiles for this though. She was beaming as she drove the snow covered roads with ease. Seeing her nemesis practically glowing with joy made her wonder what was so great about going home to her family. Past personal experiences proved to Shego that being around family was not a good thing. Her brothers especially. Oh well, she may as well learn something about Kimmie as long as she's here. Maybe family's were different for others, maybe hers was just a fluke.

"I'm home!" Kim called into the warm house as she opened the front door. She was greeted first by her twin younger brothers, then her father, and finally her mother. The boys began asking questions about college life. Her father interrogated her about boys. In all of this, her mother just smile warmly. After the initial rush died down, Mrs. Dr. Possible came up and hugged her daughter. Though the twins were first to spot the cat.

"Hey mom! Kim's got a pet!" informed Jim.

"Why can't we have a pet?" whined Tim.

"Because you two don't need to be convicted felons before you finish high school," Kim stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

The boys groaned and moved for the pet carrier. Shego hissed vehemently inside. The boys accused Kim of housing a vicious animal, while Kim explained what she thought was Shego's mental state, to which the boys proposed brain surgery. Shego thought that this wasn't going to get better, it may just get worse.

Luckily, their mother shot down the idea quicker than if it were a twenty point buck. She did, however, want to get a better look at the younger redhead's little friend. But there would be time for that later.

She decided to let the heroine take her things up to her old room for now, hopefully letting Shego adjust to the new environment. Shego thought Mrs. Dr. Possible was going to be her best friend throughout the whole little adventure.

The Possible residence was alive with chatter about what had happened while Kim had been away. The boys were boasting about how many times they had managed to nearly blow up the school. Mr. Dr. Possible bragged about his discoveries in space and a new highly volatile rocket fuel he had helped design. Both Kim and Ann Possible played off their life-saving endeavors as 'no big.' Shego couldn't help but notice that Kim was a lot like her mother, so, was Kim going to become a nurse? Maybe a doctor? She wasn't sure, and neither was Kim. She was supposed to be the hero that could do anything, and she seemed to want to do everything.

The green hued feline wouldn't deny that she was expecting such an answer. But Kim's uneasiness about it disturbed her a little. What would Kim do with her life? What was she truly best-suited for? It seemed that crime fighting was her thing, but that can't last forever. She'd be done with one crippling injury. There was no way little Kimmie's luck would last. She was pulled from her thoughts with shouts coming from the table, rather joyful shouts.

Actually bothering to listen, the thief in disguise found out that Nana Possible was going to be coming to Middleton tomorrow. She vaguely remembered the old Possible woman. But she would need a refresher.

The rest of the dinner conversation was a total snore-fest as far as Shego was concerned. Everyone retired to their respective rooms for the night. Kim had volunteered to go pick up Nana, but Mrs. Possible had told her she should probably stay with her pet. Again, Shego was thankful for the good doctor.

* * *

"Shego…" Kim called her little companion from across the room while unpacking her things.

The feline seemed to smile, she knew that she was about to be accused of taking Kim's precious pandaroo doll out of the suitcase before they left. So when Kim pulled out the toy with a triumphant smirk on her face, it was understatement to say that the green thief was surprised, although she shouldn't have been. She had just been plan lazy the last few times she had taking the plush toy. The last time she had simply pulled it under the couch with it's kangaroo ears sticking out.

Kim picked up her stunned kitty and brought her up to the bed. She set the little green fuzz ball on her stomach and started scratching her behind the ears.

Shego couldn't help but purr at the gesture, but she didn't regret it. After all, it had been almost two and a half months since she'd started her mission, she was really enjoying the lifestyle now.

"It's so nice to be home," the redhead sighed as she lay in her old bed. She giggled when the emerald tinted cat cocked her head toward her. "Believe it or not, I've really missed this place."

"Kimmie dear, you all settled in?" Kim's mother asked as she pushed up the trapdoor.

"Yep. Thanks for letting me stay," the heroine thanked the brain surgeon, sitting up as she did so.

"Kimmie, this is your home. You're always welcome here," Mrs. Possible came over and sat next to her daughter. She watched Shego bristle a little from someone else being so close.

Shego knew that the doctor wasn't going to harm her in anyway, so why was she tensing up? She brushed it off as nothing.

The neurosurgeon's hand gently petted the soft fur the belong to the smaller creature, who relaxed almost immediately from the touch. Ann Possible smiled, "She's really sweet, and very beautiful."

"I know, but she can also be a pain sometimes," Kim huffed playfully while scratching under Shego's chin.

"This little angel? I don't believe it," Ann grinned and stood up, leaving Kim and her cat alone.

"We'd better get some sleep," the redhead told her feline companion.


	8. Christmas break part II

Disclaimer: Is this even necessary anymore? You guys know I own nothing.

**Chapter Seven**

**Christmas break part II**

Nana Possible arrived in the early afternoon to the Possible household. The kids of the family got first dibs on greeting the elderly woman. Since Mr. Possible had gone to the airport and picked up Nana, Mrs. Possible came and welcomed her mother-in-law to the household.

Shego had held off, observing the situation. She had never interacted with her grandparents as far as she could remember. Did she even have grandparents? Eh, who knew?

When Nana Possible spotted the feline, she tried to beckon her over. The cat remained in place until the twins came over to try and just bring her to the old woman.

The green thief had positioned herself between the two redheads of the family and the aged woman. She did not like the men of the Possible family that much. Kim's father seemed not to care if his boys experimented on her, him being a scientist and all. The boys themselves were just lunatics!

Nana Possible on the other hand, seemed to be a sweet old woman, gently picking up Shego and rubbing her head. "Oh, she is such a sweetheart. Reminds me of the pumas I helped rescue from poachers back in '63."

The family followed the elderly Possible into the den to listen to the rest of the story, and maybe a few more.

* * *

Shego could not believe what she was hearing. Seemed like crazy heroics ran in the family, along with the idea of doing crazy things in general.

Nana thought the fact the Kim's little pet seemed to be listening just as intently as the young redhead herself was a little funny. During one her stories, she stopped mid-sentence for a few seconds, and the green tinted cat meowed for her to continue. The old woman found it downright hilarious.

The green thief had even moved to sit on Nana's lap to listen better, and get away from the twins.

Kim was glad that Shego seemed to be adjusting to other people being around her. It seemed that the calmer the person was, the easier her cat would get used to their presence. Maybe that's why she freaked out with Monique. She had been kinda loud when she saw the small feline.

The elderly woman finished her stories and decided she needed a nap, leaving the children to their own devices.

The boys had decided to test their new upgraded rocket sleds out at the park. Kim decided to do a little studying. Mr. Dr. Possible was busy working on a new formula for a highly volatile rocket fuel that make a machine travel at the speed of light… In theory. Mrs. Possible was contently relaxing with a book. So Shego decided to busy herself by finding a sunny spot in the living room to take a nap. She sighed, the house was rather quiet without those 'tweebs' as Kimmie had called them.

* * *

But, of course, peace must be disturb in the Possible household, as is the natural way of things. Who better to disturb the peace than Jim and Tim?

The green tinted feline had been lounging comfortably in a haze, half listening to the two redheads in the kitchen. She was less caring about her mission to get Kim's weaknesses and had simply been enjoying the young woman's presence. Was being a pet really all that bad? Hmmmm, maybe, but for now it was pretty nice. She dreaded the thought of not being able to readjust to human life. She silently prayed going back would be easy.

Jim and Tim interrupted her thoughts with their thudding boots heading towards the feline, though they believed they were being sneaky.

Shego decided to surprise them by leaping at them at the last second. They surprised her by doing just that themselves.

The boys grabbed at the cat, who was just as quick to scratch their hands. When the tweebs pulled back, she darted. Racing toward the kitchen, she faked out her pursuers by first making it looked like she was headed for the hallway. The fake worked as the boys slid into the hallway, the feline thief was halfway into the kitchen. In one swift leap she was up on the countertop, sliding because of her momentum on the tile. Quickly readjusting herself, she leapt on Kim's shoulder's and buried her small, furry body under the young redhead's mane. When the twins came in, Shego poked her head out at the two twins, glaring daggers at them, a small, triumphant twinkle danced in her eyes. A lock of Kim's hair had placed itself between the green cat's eyes and fell down around her snout.

The brain surgeon in the room had been astonished by the feline's cunning and speed. Only a very intelligent creature could've thought that one up. Not to mention the fact Kim's pet was glaring at her boys.

The young heroine just laughed, she had already accepted the fact that Shego was special, as most pet owners thought their companions were. Her little furball's antics were just another part of her life.

The boys whined that the cat antisocial, their mother responded by telling them not to wear their boots in the house. The twins groaned and left to take off their boots.

Nana Possible walked in, yawning, "What was all the racket?" she then saw Shego sitting on Kim's shoulder, "dear, is your cat part parrot the way it's sitting on your shoulder?"

The feline huffed and hopped onto the counter, causing Nana to laugh. "A strange little kitty, isn't she?"

Kim could only nod, she turned and patted Shego's head, quietly telling her to get off the counter.

The cat thief obliged, taking her place right next to her owner, ears pricked for those two mini monsters.

The tweebs did walk in, Shego didn't bother to move though, she was between all the females of the Possible household, her current best friends. Why should she waste energy moving when she had bodyguards to hold those two little demons off?

The boys decided they weren't going to deal with living creatures and stick to their robots, like they were good at. They accused Kim of being way too attached to that cat before leaving, off to work on some technological advancement.

It was then that something clicked in Shego's mind, what if she had become a weakness for Kim?


	9. Tests

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

**Chapter Eight**

**Tests **

Christmas and New Years came and went, like nothing important. Kim had gone back to her apartment the morning after New Years, she had only one glass of wine at the midnight toast. The redhead wasn't in any way a drinker, and saved such a thing for very special occasions. Even then, alcohol consumption was light at best, or worst, depending on how you look at it.

Shego had been surprised the little heroine had even touched wine at the New Year's party, but what surprised her even more were all Possible Christmas family traditions. Stoppable being there was also very strange to the green feline, with some Japanese gal even. Hadn't Kim and the buffoon dated in the past? It wasn't her place to pry. The ninja had given her the heebie-jeebies anyway, so she hid in Kim's room for most of it.

Yori had enjoyed the American-style Christmas, but she could not understand why Ron-san celebrated it. After all, Ron is Jewish, not Christian. When she asked him this, he simply stated that Christmas was just an awesome holiday and deserves to be celebrated. She did not argue that and simply tried to enjoy the holiday. But the feeling that there was an evil presence in the house, however, it did not feel directed at anyone in the home. Maybe she was just paranoid, she had tried to shake it off. She did ask Ron about it later in the night, he said that there had been nothing that wasn't familiar to him. The Japanese girl thought about it no longer, and decided to just enjoy the celebration.

* * *

But enough about the holidays, Kimmie had to prepare for some big exams in her classes! Monique was in a few of the classes, so the two of them had been cramming at the redhead's apartment most of the time. Shego had become used to Monique and her high-pitched cries of joy, as much as it hurt her ears to do so. If Monique didn't try to hold her, she was fine. Only two people had had the privilege of holding the green cat, and that was Kim and her Nana. Shego had curled up beside Kim's mother while she read whatever novel or doctor book she was reading, but the brain surgeon had never attempted to pick up and hold her. Yes, the feline thief would have let Mrs. Possible hold if the urge had came over her to do such a thing, but since it never happened, Shego didn't give her the honor of being on her list of the blessed few.

"Girl, I don't get this…"

"Which one, Mo?" Kim look over to her friend's scattered notes, papers, and textbooks. Gee, cramming could be painful, but misery does indeed enjoy company.

"The scary-looking one with all the squiggles," the African-American woman stated, pointing at a math problem on one of the many sporadic notebooks.

"Let me see," Kim groaned as she looked over the math problem. It was getting tiresome to cram every other night, not to mention almost unhealthy.

"Ugh, I need a break. Can we get Chinese takeout again?" Monique asked almost out of the blue. It was expected of her to ask such questions, but when was never a good bet. She already had her cell phone out and was halfway through with dialing their favorite place's number.

From the couch, Shego meowed her approval. She would be getting a box of white rice for dinner tonight, but she could also steal whatever she wanted while the redhead and her friend talked in between bites. Though Kim had wised up to it, Monique was not as quick.

"One small box of white rice for you, Kitty," Mo told the cat as the ol' ringing tone began, not too long and someone with either a completely understandable American accent would pick up, or one of the other employees that took ten minutes to place an order for would answer on the other line. No one complained because the food was good.

"You know it's your turn to buy, right?" Kim informed her gal pal.

"You make it sound like I was going to make you pay this time," Mo accused her redheaded friend.

Kim scoffed, "Only if I didn't remember."

"Too bad you always do."

* * *

After a week of preparation, the tests had come and gone, with both girls getting high marks. They were relieved that the could relax again, not having to worry about anything till near the end of the year.

Shego had waited for Kim to go out on a mission before opening up her email. A bunch from Drakken and even more junk mail, nothing unusual there. She went to type up what she had learned about the little hero, she had gone halfway through when she just stopped. She had quite a bit of personal information right there, things that Drakken could really use for leverage. Most importantly, the first thing on her list of holes in Kim Possible's armor was that she was very attached to her. She quickly deleted the email and logged off, this required testing first, she did not know how attached Kimmie really was. So, she couldn't tell Drakken a lie, could she? No, so she decided on doing something simple, running away like a bad pet. Kim's reaction would make things relatively easy to see how much she really cared for her little pet.

With that in mind, Shego crept over to one of the windows, since Kim only lived on the second floor, escape would be a cakewalk. The graceful feline thief leapt onto the window and undid the lock like an old pro. Lifting the window was her major problem, but doable. She was out the mid-January cold in a flash, her long fur coat proved to be another best friend of hers, being a mix between two Russian cats was very useful for her it seemed. She slid down the wooden pole that held up the second and third floor's balconies. She sat where she landed in the snow, the only thing left that she would do here is wait and listen for Kim's reaction. So wait she would.

* * *

When a certain redhead opened the door after her latest mission, all she wanted to do was cuddle up to her cat. But when she didn't see the little green tinted feline sitting near the doorway, she thought something was terribly wrong. "Shego?" she called.

The thief in disguise heard that loud and clear. The first thing she did was look up to the window, listening to Kim's hurried footsteps as she began searching for something that was no longer there.

The young heroine couldn't push down the anxiety she was feeling, was Shego alright? Oh man, she hoped so. She checked the couch, the kitchen, and then her bedroom. That was all of her cat's usual resting places. Kim finally noticed how cold her apartment was, and found the open window, maybe her precious feline companion was out on the balcony, but it would be very strange behavior for her. Still hopeful, she called for her pet, half expecting an answer.

Shego was laying under the patio furniture that the first floor occupant hadn't bothered to put in storage. She found herself desperately wanting to meow and have Kim come get her out of the cold and back into the warmth of her home. _"Aw jeez, am I getting attached to Kimmie too? Sorry, Pumkin, this is bad for both of us." _

The feline remained silent and waited for Kim to leave the window to dash off into dying sunlight. She was going to be very cold tonight, maybe she should have thought to email Drakken first. Oh well, bad move on her part. She'd just try to get back on her own.

Kim had missed Shego darting away, and called Monique to ask for help. Her friend had advised waiting until morning, night was coming on and even with snow on the ground, they could easily missed Shego's dark colored fur. Kim bought that and decided to wait till morning, although she hesitated about closing the window, and left it open just a crack.

She went to bed cuddling her pandaroo, for once wishing it was not her favorite childhood toy that she was holding.


	10. Stealing a thief

Disclaimer: Yes, I own these characters... psyche! I don't own a thing! Not even the plot! (As far as I know, you can't patent a plot on fanfiction... or anywhere else... maybe you can and I missed it in the fine print.) Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

**Stealing a thief **

Morning did not come soon enough for Kim. She was out looking for her beloved cat when the sun was a mere sliver in the sky. The redhead had pulled on her coat and rushed out the door, she couldn't remember if she had locked it or not. That wasn't her top priority concern anyway.

* * *

Monique had joined in the search four hours after Kim had started, the African-American woman was not an early riser.

While Kim was staying close by, believing that Shego was trying to find her way back, Monique was searching farther out. The two were not having much luck, but Kim was refusing to lose hope. She was running around the icy rooftops to get a better look at things.

* * *

Shego, unknowing of Kim searching around for her, although she could have easily guessed that she was, curled up tighter in the nest of newspaper she had made in an attempt to fight off the cold. _"Newspaper… that was the DUMBEST idea I have ever come up with!" _she cursed herself, shivering. It had occurred to her to use her plasma powers, but one side-effect of being of being turned into a feline was that it REALLY hurt to use her powers. She had badly burnt her paws from it too. Singed fur and everything. It seemed fuming angrily at herself wasn't working either, why hadn't she just stayed with Kim? _"Because it's bad for both of us, and I'd have to leave sooner or later…"_ she answered her own question ruefully.

"Shego? Here kitty." a familiar voice called out.

Instead of going to meet Kimmie's friend, she mewled loudly to avoid walking.

Monique came around the corner into the alleyway, "Shego? That you, girl?"

Another meow, the green thief felt pathetic to do this, but there was no way she was walking in the freezing snow.

The African-American girl found her easily enough, hiding from the wind by settling in between a pair of trash cans. Pretty smart for a house cat, although Shego had proved her intelligence time and time again. She picked up the shivering bundle and moved to put her into jacket when she noticed the burns. "Whoa! Who did this to you, girl? What happened?" she watched the green tinted feline look away. "Let's get you to a vet, then Kim," she decided, walking down the street.

A pair of red-clad men were standing in the next alley over, their orders were not to be spotted, but confrontation seemed unavoidable now. They waited until fashionista the middle of the alleyway's entrance, then, like a well-oil machine, one jumped in front to nab Shego, the other had grabbed Monique's shoulder's to spook her and loosen her grip. This happened at relatively the same time, the fellow behind being a hair faster, which ended up being a good thing. Once their objective was in their possession, the guy behind pushed Monique down. She landed head first into the white powdery snow, not the softest landing. As she watched them hop into a hovercraft, she could only wonder if she should be calling Kim right about now. She reached into her pocket, but her phone was missing. Okay, she'd call Kim once she pulled her phone out of the snow.

* * *

Drakken stood in his lair, tapping his foot impatiently. Where were his goons? He'dsent them out long enough ago, they should be back. He really had a patience problem, which was why last week he had used a fly-on-the-wall cam that he had 'borrowed' from Gemini. He had found things from Kim Possible in a week that seemed rather un-useful, but when he saw Shego 'escape' as he thought it was, he assumed she knew something truly good. It did occur to him to stick around with the mini camera first. It seemed that Kim really cared about her cat. That was when Drakken hatched a deviously new plan, or at least a variation of his old one.

The two bozos finally clamored in, causing Drakken to spin around. Seeing Shego after so long was rather relaxing. He'd been on edge ever since she'd left, Commodore Puddles had helped with that, though. "Why isn't she moving?" the blue scientist demanded to know, seeing Shego wasn't still fighting the two men. Both were covered in scratches that didn't seemed pretty. You'd think they'd been handling a wildcat instead of a domestic feline. Not that Shego was all that domestic...

The taller of them spoke up, "Sir, we had to knock her out, she was getting way out of hand, so we gave her an animal tranquilizer," after seeing Drakken's disapproving face, he added, "she's perfectly fine!"

Drakken decided to use the moment to his advantage, walking over to his over-sized super computer, he placed a hit on Kim's site.

* * *

Kim, meanwhile, was close to getting frostbite. She had been leaping across rooftops for almost six hours now. She stopped when her Kimmunitcator went off. Pulling it out to answer it, she found she couldn't feel her fingers anymore.

"Kim!"

"Monique? Did you find Shego?" she asked almost frantically.

"Well, good news, bad news time. The good news is, I found your cat."

That was great, the redhead visibly relaxed, "So you have her?"

"Well, now on to the bad news, someone took her."

"What!"

The Kimmunicator rang out again, "Hang on Monique." She hung on her friend and answered the new call, Wade's face showed up. "Wade! I do NOT need a mission right now!"

"I think you find this one a little more urgent if you see what it is," the tech genius said, the screen changed again and a certain blue mad man appeared.

"Drakken. What do you want this time?" Kim sneered.

"Oh, it's not what _I _want, it's about what you want, Kim Possible!" He held up the still disoriented Shego in a dog (cat?) crate. Shego was moving slowly and her eyes were unfocused, the only thing truly reaching her brain were the familiar voices and her throbbing, stinging paws.

Kim gasped, "What did you do to my cat?" she refrained from using her pet's name due to the fact that, even though the blue scientist was a genius in the machine world, reality tended to avoid him. He might be confused by the name of the feline or take it the wrong way. If she only knew…

"Please, if you ever want to see your precious kitty again, you surrender while I hatch my latest doomsday plan!" he bluffed, although by his calculation, (assuming everything went right) she wouldn't being seeing the cat ever again.

It was at this point that the cat thief was beginning to understand what these people were saying, though the pain still clouded her mind greatly. She began trying to speak, warning Kimmie to stay away, well-away. Her warning, translated into cat-language, sounded to a person like she was wailing and mewling like a pathetic creature in pain, which she was currently.

Kim, unable to stand listening to her precious companion mewl like that, growled at Drakken. She cut the connection and told Wade to track blue moron immediately. She was going on a mission ASAP.


	11. Revenge!

Disclaimer: The good ol' 'I own nothing speech.' All characters belong to Disney.

_Author's Note:_ Man, has it been awhile since I used and exclamation point for a chapter or what? But that is irrelevant, if you are still reading this, knock it off and read the chapter already! Yeesh, it's like all you people think the Author's Notes are going to have something important in them… Are you still here? Really?

_Another Author's Note:_ Okay, so I'm adding a little more to this chapter. I don't know what I was thinking when I put it up. I can tell you it wasn't finished. Nothing was changed, so you can just skip down to the last dividing line if you've already read this chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

**Revenge!**

This was going to be easy. Kim had asked Wade specifically not to have backup. The young boy genius had objected to the idea, several times, in fact. The redhead wasn't hearing a word of it, saying thing like "it's just Drakken," or, "no need to bother anyone else with this, it's my business." He finally just gave in, praying he was making the right decision.

Getting to the blue mad scientist's lair was easy enough, getting in was even easier. Kim had actually almost fallen asleep several times. Okay, so there were a few tough guys, but not a lot of them seemed worth it. She began to wonder where Shego was. Not just her cat, but her rival and adversary. It was about time she showed up on Kim's clock. Drakken would never start an evil plan without the pale thief. It just wasn't done otherwise.

She waltzed through the remainder of the hideout, being sneaky out of boredom more than anything else. For an arch-enemy, Drakken really didn't spend a lot on booby traps.

She entered a large room, with most of the blue scientist's usual things, and some new machines. Those things didn't seem to matter she heard a quiet mewling. Turning, she saw her little kitty still in the dog (seriously, can you say cat crate?) crate, shifting around, as if trying to escape. She raced over to the little caged feline, kneeling down at the last possible second. She looked over the cage quick to see that it was a standard pet carrier. One quick grab of the lock and-

-her hand went right through it. Her hand passed through the cage.

While Kim was busy passing her hand through the cage a second time, the doors she hadn't noticed before in her hurry. The cage, and the feline, disappeared right before her eyes. She was stunned.

"Holograms. Aren't they spectacular?" Drakken strode out of the shadows, as villains tend to do, and proceeded to pull the switch.

The large machine the young heroine was trapped in made an impressive whirring noise. She only have time to gasp as a brilliant like engulfed her. There was something like an old fashioned microwave ding, and the redhead popped out.

"Wow, that was really anticlimactic. Maybe I should have kept those extra bits DNA my had installed," Drakken muttered to himself, watching one of his henchmen stuff Kim into an animal crate.

Kim was still trying to collect her wits as all this happened around her. What's just happened? More importantly, why was everyone suddenly so big? Had Dr. Drakken shrunk her? It doesn't make sense.

"Yo! Dr. D!" Shego called as she returned from the medical bay with well-bandaged hands. The blue scientist had waited for the tranquilizer drugs to run through her system and wear off before attempting to change her back, for a safety precaution. She wasn't donning her usual trademark cat suit, but rather a simple pair of gray sweats and a lime green t-shirt.

"Not now, Shego. I'm just about to gloat over my victory over the mighty Kim Possible!" he tried to dismiss his injured sidekick. Too bad she wasn't hearing it.

She swiped the cage from the henchman's grip swiftly, but carefully. Peering over to the monitor that was attached to the machine Kim had been in minutes ago, the screen simply read, 'snowshoe.' The thief grinned, funny how things turned out. "Doc, I _so _have first dibs after everything I went through! So, I'm going to take some time off, see ya," she called as she trotted off, punching out and taking her duffle bag, wincing as the heavier object bit into her wounded hand.

She walked out to the hangar, throwing her duffle bag into the back seat of the cock pit. She was much more careful with Kim though, strapping cage her securely with the backseats safety belts.

Kim looked at Shego as she moved to get into the front seat, what had she gone through that she had first dibs on… something. She was a little worried about finding out what that something was. The young heroine hung her head, them she noticed a rather peculiar change in her features. For one, she had paws, she tried to speak, but all that came out was a mewl. She had been turned into a cat. Seriously? A cat, a little furry feline. Wait a minute, if she had been turned into a cat, would Drakken have… the gears clicked slowly in her mind, putting the puzzle together.

She had let her worst enemy into her home, had spoken with her, shared strengths and weaknesses, even some secrets. Nothing could be worse than this!

"You'll get used to it, Pumpkin. Takes about a month or so, but you will get used to it," Shego spoke to Kim in a voice she very rarely used, the tone was gentle, like a mother comforting her child. Of course, her natural arrogance rang in her voice loud and clear, but to hear her say something comforting was... really weird.

Well, Kim had treated Shego well, or at least she thought she had. Maybe her arch nemesis would returned kindness for kindness. There was always hope!

Shego flew her custom jet smoothly through the sky, wondering what it would be like to have the tables turned.

* * *

"Alright Kimmie, my home is your home for now," the green thief let the now feline heroine out of the pet carrier and into her home, her sanctuary. Almost no one ever saw where she lived, let alone it's contents, but Kim had welcomed her into her home with open arms. Even if she hadn't known it was Shego, the cat burglar still thought it was fair since she had seen the hero's home.

Kim looked around and was mildly surprised at what she saw, she knew that Shego loved the charmed life, but it didn't really show in her house. The home was more like a rustic cabin, oak and maple furniture was evenly spread out through the room. The scents were warm and inviting, Kim could smell pine from the walls. She turned and looked at Shego, confused.

The thief noticed the enemy's puzzled expression, "Before I got my super powers, I was my dad's favorite. He loved to take me camping," she explained.

Kim sat quiet, then looked around again, and saw a full-body mirror, now that was more expected by the Shego she knew. The feline hero trotted over to the mirror to get a look at herself, and maybe disprove the whole thing as a dream or a cruel trick. Upon reaching the reflecting glass, she found that she was indeed a cat. She had classic snowshoe markings. Her natural hair color was on the top of her head, trailing halfway down her back, she had dark gray paws of fairly even height, her tail was the color of her old cargo pants, it traveled the whole length of her tail, just passing her rear. The rest of her was white. The only thing that didn't seem to change in Kim's eyes, were her eyes, stilling retaining their olive color.

These actions were not unnoticed by the villain, "Don't worry Kimmie, you're still cute."

Kim whirled around and looked at Shego, who just laughed at her.

Shego went and took a jacket out of the hall closet, "I'll be back in a little while, stay off the furniture, okay?" she teased.

Kim bristled, she never made Shego stay off the furniture! That wasn't fair.

The pale thief smiled and rolled her eyes, and was out the door in a flash, locking it.

The multi-colored cat stared at the door, her biggest rival had just left her, in her home, with most of the doors open and completely accessible to her. Instead of searching around for something useful, she curled up near the fire place, enjoying the vibrant warmth it gave off.

* * *

The plasma powered thief returned late at night. She saw Kim curled up by the fireplace, dozing but not asleep. "Pumpkin, I'm back."

Kim's ears flicked as her head rose to see Shego putting her coat away. She had something in her bandaged hands. What was it?

"You want this?" the pale burglar held up Kim's pandaroo doll. She watched Kim's eyes light up as she leaped to her to get at the plush toy. She gave it to the little bouncing feline, who took it happily, snuggling into the faux fur of the doll.

"Sheesh, that is the funniest thing about you, Princess. You and you pwecious wittle dolly," Shego couldn't help but tease Kim as she watched her cuddle the toy.

Kim mewled indignantly at her captor and went back to snuggling her precious plush doll. She could really confirm now that Shego had been her cat. After all, only a few select people could confirm that Kim actually knew anything about Cuddle Buddies.

The pale thief rolled her eyes and yawned. It was definitely time for bed, she'd been up for almost eighteen hours now and it was beginning to wear on her.

Kim looked up curiously as she watch her nemesis leave without saying anything. She gently grabbed the pandaroo between her teeth and followed. Well, it was getting late, maybe she was just going to sleep. The multi-colored cat wondered if she should keep following, after all, this was Shego's home, and despite whatever Kim let the thief get away with, didn't mean that her rival had the same rules.

"Come on, Kimmie," Shego called from another room.

The young heroine came quickly to what she could only guess as her adversary's bedroom. Even though her whole house was more like a cabin, Shego kept the green and black theme going, and it went strikingly well with the design.

The plasma-wielding woman was laying her bed, propped up on one elbow so she could see Kim. "You can come up her if you want, but you have to stay on your side of the bed," she told the little feline. She knew Kim moved a lot in her sleep, however Shego was a very still sleeper. It was rare for her to move while sleeping at all. Since Kim was now a cat, whether or not she tossed and turned while in dreamland wasn't that big of a deal.

It took the hero a few tries to get herself and her Cuddle Buddy up on the bed with her. After she had done so, she moved over to the side of the large bed that wasn't occupied by her enemy.

Shego saw that Kim was all settled and decided to collapse from exhaustion. She fell completely asleep after around ten minutes.

Kim yawned and thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad, other than the fact that she needed to go back to college and work her lousy butt off once she got back, she had actually done some assignments weeks ahead of time, and even turned them in. Short version, she had time to kill.

The cat heroine yawned and cuddled closer to her childhood toy. Sleep was upon her in the same time as Shego.


	12. Time at Shego's

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... Really, I don't.

_Author's latest note: Okay, new chapter. For those who had no idea, I updated the previous chapter. Look at 'Another Author's Note' for instructions._

**Chapter Eleven**

**Time at Shego's**

Kim awoke early the next morning to find Shego still peacefully asleep. She hadn't moved an inch, while Kim on the other hand was three feet away from her original resting place, though her pandaroo was still with her. She thought about going back to sleep when Shego began to stir.

The thief moaned and stretched her back, a few vertebrae popping. She turned around to see Kim sitting up and looking up at her. "Morning, Pumpkin," she said with a yawned and gave the feline heroine a few quick scratches behind the ear.

Kim left the bedroom and went to the living room and back to the warm fireplace to enjoy herself and leave Shego to her morning routine.

The green-clad thief walked out in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt again and went to her kitchen. Kim could hear and smell things frying and hear the sizzling and crackling on bacon. She had a horrible desire to investigate, but decided to wait until she was called. After several painful minutes, Shego did beckon her to the kitchen and she was rewarded with a plated of scrambled eggs and crumpled bacon.

The professional burglar had barely sat down when she heard a banging on her door. She grumbled something about how solicitors should not be able to find her, let alone get up here. She ignited one of her hands as she opened the door, and she was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, Sis!" came the double-voice of the Wego twins, "Happy Birthday!" the shouted as they tackled her.

"Sheesh, is my birthday already?" she asked, ruffled both there hair, her plasma gone from her hand.

"Haven't you been paying attention to the calendar?"

"Yeah, really Sis," the other Wego said right after his brother.

"Honestly, I've been busy. You guys want breakfast or did you eat already?" Shego stood, letting them in.

"That depends," the first said.

"What did you make?" the second finished.

"Eggs and bacon, are you two hungry?" she shot them a look that said 'don't eat if you're full' glare. Kind of funny how motherly it looked.

Kim had heard the commotion and had decided to see what was going on.

"Hey, look!" Wego 1 said.

"Sis got a cat!" Wego 2 finished.

The redheaded feline backed up a bit at there hasty approach. Both kneeled on either side of her, and started petting her head and back gently. She could see Shego smirking up a storm at her.

"So, what's its name?" Wego 1 asked.

"Bet it was something cliché," Wego 2 bet his brother.

Shego cut in before a real bet could be made, "Don't take it because he's right. Her name is Princess."

Well, that was interesting, why was Shego keeping Kim's identity a secret? The thief thought that if the twins knew about how she got her cat, (via a machine that turned the Kim Possible into a little kitty-cat, for those of you who don't recall,) they would want to try it too. That wasn't all that far from the truth either.

She sighed, her family was so weird. She was tapped on the shoulder, and nearly jumped when she turned around to see Wego clones. Not really all that surprising, but still a good shock. The copies were holding wrapped gifts in there hands.

"Boys, take care of the clones and let me eat. I'll be with you in a bit," the professional burglar told them as she strode into the kitchen.

"Can we hold Princess?"

"Yeah, can we?"

"If she lets you, I don't see a problem with it," Shego said, sitting back down at the table as she finished her own breakfast. She saw that Kim had already eaten and licked her plate clean, so she saw no reason that she couldn't torture the redhead for a bit.

Wego 1 carefully scooped Kim up in his arms while his twin was scratching her behind the ears. Both boys had to hold back a "dawww!" as Kim yawned and settled in the first Wego's arms.

The redhead figured they weren't going to do anything stupid, so she may as well be as comfortable as she wants.

Shego finally walked in after several minutes, causing her youngest brothers to grin wildly. She took her little feline from them, cradling her like a baby.

"So?"

"You gonna open your presents?" the second Wego finished.

"Alright, fine. Where'd you put them?" the pale thief playfully huffed. She went over and sat on the couch as her brothers brought over the pair of gifts.

Kim hopped onto the floor and sat nearby where she could see, wrapping her tail neatly over her paws.

Shego unwrapped her gift from Mego first, he had gotten her a bottle of her favorite perfume. She smiled, glad he still remembered. "Hey, why didn't Mego come?" she couldn't help but ask.

"He's covering for us this time," Wego 1 said from her left.

"Hego is being Hego again, you know how it is," Wego 2 said from her right.

The expert thief hugged both boys, "Tell him I'm really happy with my gift."

The twins nodded and handed their present to their older sister.

Shego was goofing around by being extremely careful opening the gift, acting like it would violently explode otherwise. Her brother finally just screamed at her to open the present already. She complied by skillfully taking all the wrapping paper off in one pull. "Guys…" she sighed and almost giggled. The boys had gotten her the latest and greatest video game.

"It's the one you were going on about when we last visited right?" the first Wego said.

"Please tell us it's the right one."

Now Shego could guess that Kim knew one of her big secrets, oh well. "You got the right one guys, good job. So, you wanna play it now?"

Both boys jumped at the idea.

* * *

Kim was shocked that the rest of the day was spent as a huge video game marathon. Not just that, but the fact that Shego could actually laugh and smile genuinely. She did tease her brothers as they played, but it wasn't like she teased Kim. The whole experience seemed very educational.


	13. Kim's thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hopefully, everyone remembers this.

_Author's Note: _As you can tell, this is a very late update for which I must apologize. If you wish to hear the reason(s) for my lateness, please refer to the Author's Excuses section below.

_Author's _(very poor) _Excuses: _Honestly, I fell into a bit of a slump, I had trouble focusing on the story, and in an attempt to keep up the quality, I had to back away from it for a while. However, it has been so long (in my little mind), that quality may not be up to par. Please forgive me when I tell I will not be re-writing anything. If the story is ever finished, then I may go back and fix a few things, but that will most certainly not happen until the thing is done and over with. So, until then, enjoy the rest of what I have to offer!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Kim's thoughts**

It had been three days since Shego's youngest brothers had come to visit, and the green thief herself had gone back to work, leaving Kim in her house… all alone.

Even in the time she had been there, she still hadn't looked around the house. The redhead didn't feel it was right to go through her personal belongings. So, with nothing better to do, she decided to think about everything that had happened to her.

To begin, she had been turned into a cat, which wasn't nearly as bad as the monkey, but still pretty interesting. Before that, she had Shego in her home for several months, also as a cat. She had been following Drakken's orders, of course, but it was still an underhanded trick. Come on, she took her with on Christmas! The professional thief pretty much knew everything about her at this point. So, why hadn't she used anything against her? More importantly, why was she being so nice?

Did she believe she owed Kim for her kindness? It seemed plausible. Although she had played a few mean tricks on her. She had fed Kim cat food like the redhead had done when she first let Shego into her home. It had certainly smelled delicious, but it tasted like, like, was there even a word for it? Kim thought if the didn't want felons returning to jail, the should feed them pet food. Yes, it was that bad. Oh, how Shego had laughed at little Kimmie's face.

But she had also been very kind as well, the burglar bringing Kim her pandaroo was probably the biggest example. She bet she'd never live that one down… ever. Once things were back to normal, it might become Shego's favorite piece of banter, not even Ron knew she still slept with her pandaroo doll! It was unbecoming of a college student! She shuddered at the thought.

So many things were so strange about Shego too, things Kim would never have guessed. Like the fact that Shego played video games. That was an odd one. There was also the fact that Shego seemed to get along with her youngest brothers, and Mego too. So, did she just not like Hego? She wondered what had really happened when she was working with Team Go. Maybe there was a leadership issue between them. Why was she thinking about this again?

Oh, right, she had nothing better to do right now.

Kim yawned and stretched, she left her spot by the warm fireplace and paced over to her water bowl for a drink. As she lapped the cool water with her tongue, her mind began to drift off to Ron. She wondered how he was doing all the way out in Japan. Sure, he always sounded happy, heck, he probably was happy out there with Yori. Although she couldn't help but miss him, like, all of the time. It wasn't like she was jealous of the Japanese maiden, no, not at all. Although her thoughts were with Ron often, she loved him like a brother, nothing else.

Thinking about Ron also get her thinking about her assignments, she was going to have so much work to do after all this was over. She was going to have to catch up like never before as far she was concerned. Ugh, she hated schoolwork, much like every other kid in America and elsewhere. Maybe Monique would help her. She snickered at the thought. It wasn't that Monique was bad at her schoolwork or anything, she just did it and forgot about it after it was done.

Friends, family, school, none of it was a high priority in this feline form, was it? After all, one could be very lazy and simply enjoy the days in restfulness. One could also take the opposite road and be spazztastic and rambunctious. Being a cat wasn't horrible, after all, Kim a=had suffered some funny transformations in her time. _"Maybe next I'll get turned into a goldfish! No! Bad Kim. Don't think like that! You'll jinx yourself!"_

Kim amused herself with her thoughts, her pandaroo, and a stress-ball she had left laying around. By the time Shego had returned for the night, Kim was plum-tuckered out. The expert burglar grinned when she saw Kimmie's tired face and scooped the kitty up in her arms. She gently set her on the couch and left, leaving the multicolored hero to wonder what was going on. She yawned and rested her head on her black forepaws. When Shego came back, she had changed out of her cat suit and into a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt with some weird green symbol on it. She wasn't about to ask about, not like Shego would understand her anyway.

From what Kim could tell, the pale thief was setting up another video game. The heroine mentally sighed, she did not understand how anyone could get so hooked on something that was just simply a waste of time? She watched regardless, hoping it would put her to sleep.

As the screen came to the opening cut scene, Kim became attentive because it seemed rather confusing to her. Then the actual gameplay began…

The transformed hero was amazed at the idea of the game, it was like chess the way the characters could move, but they had no specific way to move like a chess piece would. Everything was so full of strategy, one had to plan there next move very carefully. The way Shego was playing, -a full on attack- was very effective here. As she progressed, her style didn't change, but her approach did. She became trickier in her approach, never losing a single character. Speaking of the characters, there was so much content and development about them! She could not believe a video game could have such deep character involvement. Why didn't Ron play games like this?

She let that question slide away from her mind when she remembered her very few outings of trying to play video games with him. All he had were a bunch of fighting games that were mindless violence. She could just press random buttons and still beat him… mindless!

This was beyond different. It called for thinking, planning, and it seemed really, really fun.

The redhead was at Shego's side throughout the entire mini-marathon the thief seemed to be dishing out. After about three hours of straight gaming, the cat burglar had finally decided to call it quits. She turned off the game, and looked over at Kim to see her disappointed face. She chuckled at that, seeing as she thought Kim wasn't that much of a gamer. "Bed time, Princess. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Honestly, Kim had absolutely no clue what time it was, and she didn't care at the moment, she wanted to know what would happen next as the plot thickened. She grudgingly collected her pandaroo in her teeth and followed Shego to her bed to get some well-deserved rest. She found it rather surprising when her captor kicked her off, telling her she moved around to much in her sleep.

The heroine feline was deeply offended, she absolutely did not move around a great deal in her sleep! How dare she saw something so positively false! So, of course, to prove her point, she was going to hop right back up where she started sleeping after the pale plasma-wielder drifted off to dreamland.

She believed the professional cat burglar when she woke up tangled in her long sable locks. There was no way she was going to be able to completely free herself before her rival woke up. Great… You can't fail if you don't try.

Kim spent a good twenty minutes trying to fix the messed her made, but mostly get out of Shego's hair. The young feline was so close to free when she began to stir. She groaned inwardly in defeat as her arch-nemesis looked at her.

Shego could only think of one response, "You didn't believe me at all, did you?"

Kim could only hang her head as the female thief calmly worked on her hair that was entangled by Kim's paw.

It was not the first time something had gotten snagged in her lengthily hair, and it wasn't going to be the last. That much she knew. After that little mess was taken care of, she left Kimmie to wallow in her shame until breakfast was ready.

Kim was left alone yet again when Shego left for work, except this time she was going to mess with some of her things. Namely, her gaming system.

"Ah, Shego! Glad to see you come into work again today. Now, when will I be getting my turn to torture the great Kim Possible?" Dr. Drakken asked his second in command almost as soon as she walking in the door. It had barely whooshed behind her and he was already getting on her case about Kimmie.

"You'll get your chance, Doc. I just want a little more time."

Drakken seemed to take a moment to think it over, but a brief one, "I suppose it's only fair, even though I am the genius, you are the one that actually has to fight her every time."

"Thanks, Dr. D," Shego sighed quietly in relief when she saw the big bulky machine was still there. The mad scientist had mentioned something about keeping it around for awhile, but of course her bad habits had set in and she had been only half listening. She should really get Kim out of her house as soon as possible. She knew from experience that the little do-gooder was learning more than she liked about her and she needed to get rid of her without handing her over to Drakken. Could she go behind her boss like that? Oh, yes.

With that thought in mind, she sat in her usual chair and began to file her gloves, trying to think up a simple plan that would work well enough to get Kimmie out of her home and safely back to her little life.


	14. Conclusion

Disclaimer: For the final time in this story. I. Own. NOTHING! XD

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Conclusion**

"Shego! Why did you leave so early the other day? And _where_ is Kim Possible? I haven't even gotten to gloat over my victory yet!" Drakken whined as his most-trusted employee walked in the door. He had his arms crossed impatiently, a childish scowl upon his face.

"Oh, uhhh…" Shego hesitated, "she, um, fell off a cliff."

"What?" the blue scientist seemed baffled, "Kim Possible is no more?"

"Yep, sorry about that, Doc," she had a guilty look on her face, it almost seemed mournful.

"Sorry? This is wonderful news! No one can threaten me now!" he began to cackle maniacally, his obnoxious voice echoing through the halls. "Now, I can put my next plan into action!"

"Ooh, a new plan? Do tell," Shego feigned interest. She was more curious on whether or not the machine that had changed both her and Kim into felines was going to be around for a while. It would help her quite a bit.

"Actually, we're going to kidnap the world leaders and turn them into animals. And then I'll create robot duplicates that will swear their allegiance to me and me alone! The best part, we can just dump all the world leaders off at some shelter!" he started to cackle again, but stopped almost as quickly as he started, "I know how cliché it is, really, I do. But I can make this work!"

"Yeah, okay, Dr. D," the pale thief sat in her chair and began filing her gloves.

Drakken huffed and practically deflated from Shego's usual disinterest coming back. The mad scientist went off to go find Commodore Puddles, at least he would kindly listen to his plans, and even be interested!

The plasma-carrying burglar waited until she was sure she was all alone before going back to her duffle bag and unzipping it. She then pulled out a bundle of red, white, and black fur, with a pair of ferociously glaring olive eyes. The multi-colored feline was wearing a muzzle rather tightly around her snout. There was a look in her green orbs that was practically screaming, _"Is this _really _necessary?"_

Shego could only grin, "That's what you get for messing with my Fire Emblem save file!" she hissed, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Maybe she had gone a little far with the muzzle, but it's gamer code not to mess with someone else's save file! That was just flat-out taboo.

Doing what she did best, Shego silently tip-toed over to the large machine, released the muzzle, and threw Kim in. Of course, the machine was going to use up a ton of power and make some noise, but that was unavoidable. She shrugged as she yanked on the switch. The lights dimmed momentarily as the machine sucked in a large mass of power. It roared to life without fail, and Kimmie stepped out, changed back to her normal self not much later.

The redhead couldn't help but check herself over after stepping out. Paranoia aside, she looked at Shego who had a black sports bag in her hand. The green villainess tossed it to her once eye contact was made. Kim caught it with ease, not really wondering what was in the bag. She trusted her rival at this point, so she slung it over her shoulders.

The expert burglar moved behind the machine, opened a panel, and melted the contents.

"And that was for..?" Kim asked, letting her question drag out so Shego could just finish the sentence.

"Destroying the stupid thing of course, Dr. D needs to move on to his next big idea. Runing with a theme, -beyond taking over the world,- simply isn't his style. Honestly, he could do a lot better."

Kim smiled, lingering in the room a few too many seconds for Shego. The young heroine had to dodge several plasma blasts from the villain, who was smirking at her. "Go home, Princess."

She was at the door, but she had to turn and ask the question, even if she knew the answer, "Will I see you there?"

Another plasma blast. Apparently not.

* * *

When Kim had finally arrived home, she had found quite the surprise. Ron was there.

She was pulled into a hug at inhuman speed, the blonde boy had grappled on to her and had no intentions of letting go at the moment. It was only when Kim's face began to turn blue that he loosened his grip. "KP! Where on earth have you been? You left for a mission to go and get your cat -that's what Monique said- and then you just disappear for a week? I mean, really, you couldn't have left a note, or… or something?" He looked around, "Where is your kitty anyway?"

The redhead sighed openly, "She belonged to someone else. I had to give her back to her real owner."

Ron didn't push the subject further than that, he knew better. Instead, he began to question her about school and other things, every once in awhile comparing things with the Japanese culture he was living in nowadays.

Quite some time was spent trading stories and hanging out with Ron again. It was just an opportunity the youthful heroine refused to pass up. They began falling into the old routine like clockwork, like nothing had changed at all. Monique had found them at the mall later, just getting off her shift from Club Banana. The relief that had washed over the other girl could be visibly seen. One could compare it to something like a snake shedding it's skin. She ran up to her redheaded gal pal and basically tackled her. If it wasn't for Kim's constant sure footing, both girl would have wound up on the dirty mall floor.

Ron laughed at both of them, then suggested getting some Beno Nacho, like he always used to. Both agreed and fell further into old routine, waltzing down memory lane and enjoying their trip in the past.

When the day was done and homework assignments given to the happy heroine, she went back home and plopped on the couch. She had every intention of relaxing, but found it difficult to do so. She began to ponder why. Her hand moved to her stomach, hovering over it as though something was supposed to be there. Kim rolled to her side, trying not to think about it. It was nothing, after all.

* * *

She spent several hours rolling around restlessly, not in the least bit relaxed. Instead of wasting more time, since peace was not finding her, she set to her missed assignments. Most of them weren't due till next week, but whatever. Kim had always managed to stay ahead of most of her classes because her missions could eat up a lot of her time. She scribbled away for a report that was due next Tuesday, then realized five pages in that she was working on a different subject. Sighing in frustration, she stopped working (she did everything that was due the next few days or overdue anyway) and went to her window. Gazing lazily out at the snow, she let her mind wander.

Even if they were on opposite sides of the spectrum, could they really be… friends?

She shook the thought away, Shego would never do something like that. Be friends with a little goody two-shoes like herself? Get real.

The redheads apartment buzzer went off. That was strange, everyone that was close to her, even Ron, had a key to get in. Who on earth could be buzzing her?

She went over to the speaker to answer, "Hello?" she assumed that it could be one of her professors with more work for her.

"Kim Possible? May I come up?" the voice was garbled due to a crappy speaker on both ends. Many people had complained but the landlord refused to pay for a replacement until someone's buzzer broke down completely. Man, what a cheapskate!

Oh, yeah, definitely a professor, "Yeah, come on up," she pressed the button that would unlock the door and waited by her own door to answer it as soon as she heard knocking. Although she truly wasn't in any hurry to do assignment she already knew she wasn't going to bother doing tonight, she opened the door without any hesitation, the knocker hadn't even rapped the door three times.

Seeing the pale hand up in the air made Kim flinch out of instinct, she barely had time to react as the hand came over her mouth before she could utter a shocked gasp. The young heroine was pushed inside her own home and the intruder hurried and closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing here!" Kim asked from the floor, she had fallen back due to shock.

Shego didn't respond at first, walking over the redhead and plopping down on the couch she had become well-acquainted with in the last half-a-year. She set a bag down next to her, quite a large bag really, and waited for Kim to get up.

The heroine did stand, but didn't move from her spot, "Well?"

"Well? I live here since you were about a month into college and I can't come and visit?"

That was a good enough explanation for Kim at the moment, her good upbringing taking over, "Then, would you like something to drink?"

The thief smiled, "Water, please."

Please? Since when did Shego act polite? The redhead decided not to question anything yet and went off to get the drink. Upon returning, the master burglar was still there, much to Kim's surprise. She handed the pale woman her requested drink and sat down right next to her. After letting her have a few sips, she asked, "So, what's in the bag?"

Shego grinned, "Don't worry, Princess, I actually bought this," she picked up the large bag in one hand and set on Kim's lap, "it's for you anyway."

Kim eyed the large package, unsure of what to think. She decided to trust her rival since she had not only housed her, but let her run free in secret. She opened the bag and was met by the same video game system the plasma wielder had at her house, along with several games she had seen there as well.

A questioning look was met by a laugh, "It's yours, Kimmie. I thought it would be nice for those days when you have nothing to do, and I _know _you have them."

That was true, what college student didn't have free time everyone once in a while? Although the redhead's were far and few in between, she did have them. "Thank you, Shego. Will you help me set it up?"

"Sure thing, Pumpkin," a noise outside suddenly got the pale woman's attention, "hold that thought."

Kim watched as her houseguest went up to the window, opening in carefully so it wouldn't even squeak. She then saw Shego whipping plasma bolts out said window, the sound of what could have been three male screams followed swiftly.

Satisfied, Shego closed the window, "Revenge is sweet."

Kim laughed, "Should I even ask?"

_FIN_

Final notes: It's over. I'm done. I apologize if the ending is lame, but it seems fitting to me. I have no intentions of making a sequel. If I do, great. If I don't, that's all good too... for me at least. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story, and that at least most of you are happy with the outcome. I apologize this took so freaking long to finish, but slumps hit me hard when they do. If anyone is completely clueless as to whom Shego was getting her revenge on, please refer to _Chapter 2: It's not a hacky sack!_ Thanks all!

_~Twerpentien_


End file.
